


Instinct

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animal Instincts, Drabble, Feral Behavior, Gen, Wolf link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Link struggles in fighting his instincts when it comes to hunger.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this.

A squirrel scurries up a tree trunk for safety before he can decide on a midnight snack. Garbage and the occasional table scrap from the cats aren’t quite enough. Hunting is escalating from a suggestion into a demand. 

Dogs and cats are still pets, still, reminders of his humanity which he cannot shred for a meal. Fish can hold him from one meal to the next. Insects are for quick energy. 

Midna teases him. Monsters are still an option, right? Has he ever check their pockets for a snack? Hasn’t he ever attempted to steal a meal?

Hunting is still a suggestion, though.


End file.
